1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to an addicted to sevens game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,825,673 to Latimer; 2,766,987 to Seelbrede et al.; 3,708,169 to Hoy and 5,248,149 to Tarrats all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.